That Kind of Dream
by Saber Knight
Summary: Yuuko has a very unusual dream about her younger, twin brother which results in a very unfavorable conclusion. After that, she wonders if he has similar dreams about her. A/N: Rated M mostly for personal preferences; and despite the dream, this is not an incestuous story.


**A/N: Rated M for safety and personal preference. Probably could be rated T without issue or 15+ / 16+.**

"_Sis…" Hideyoshi whimpered, pressing his legs together as her tongue ran up along his neck. Yuuko stood behind her brother in his bedroom while he was sitting on his bed, facing her. He whimpered again when her tongue found his ear, her teeth lightly taking the tip of it in her mouth. "We… shouldn't be doing this…" He told her, his hands pressing against her chest in a weak and futile attempt to push her off._

"_I don't care." She told him, biting down on his ear softly before releasing her hold on it, leaving behind a string of saliva as she licked her way to Hideyoshi's lips. While his hands were up against her chest, she took hold of his shoulders with her own and pushed him down onto his bed, forcing herself on top of him. Her tongue went into his mouth eagerly, quickly finding Hideyoshi's own tongue which caused the trap to whimper once more._

_His hands dropped down to his sides, taking hold of the fabric of the sheets as Yuuko continued to kiss him, her lips against his own and her tongue playing with his. After several moments, she raised up off of his mouth and went down to kissing and nibbling his neck, eliciting a soft moan from her younger brother. "You pervert, you're really enjoying this, are you not?" She snickered as she continued to kiss him. "My little, perverted brother enjoying getting kissed all over by his older sister – what a pervert."_

"_S-sis…" Hideyoshi whimpered, his breathing coming hard as he gripped the sheets tighter. "P-please… s-stop…" He gasped as her hand went up underneath his shirt, rubbing softly across his belly and side._

"_You like this; I know you like this. I know you like being teased while I'm doing this to you. I can feel it, Hideyoshi." Yuuko told him, taking both of her hands and forcing his shirt off of him. Her eyes caught sight of his bare chest, her tongue running across her lips. "We're going to have so much fun, Hideyoshi~" She told him, leaning down so that she could run her tongue across his collarbone, her hands going to his sides and rubbing up and down them._

"_S-sis!" Hideyoshi cried out, fidgeting his legs as his hands went back to grab handfuls of the sheets._

_Yuuko didn't heed his cry, her hands already going up to his chest. "You're really going to enjoy this, my dearest little brother~" With that, she continued her assault._

* * *

Yuuko cried out as she sat straight up in bed, droplets of sweat running down her face as her body trembled and her heart pulsed rapidly. She couldn't believe what she had just dreamt – she couldn't believe that she had just dreamt that she had had _sex _with her own _brother_. She rapidly shook her head back and forth, not wanting to believe that she had actually dreamt it. What's worse, however, is that the images stayed in her mind as well as if it had happened for real.

She shuddered, pulling the covers off of her as she set her bare feet down onto the ground. She was still shaking her head when the door to her room opened up, her sleepy-eyed twin coming into her room. "Sis, are you okay? I heard a cry and I-"

For a reason she did not know, he suddenly froze, his face turning extremely red as he continued to look at her. She wondered what was going on; wondering if he was blushing because he had seen how red her own face was.

"S-sis…" However, his eyes weren't aimed towards her face; instead, they were glancing down…

Yuuko froze, her body and mind freezing when she noticed the wet feeling she had between her legs.

_N-no… it couldn't be…_

She looked down, her fears coming true when she saw it. Her eyes widened, her skin turning pale. She almost believed her soul was ascending upwards.

"S-sis…" Hideyoshi repeated, her eyes looking up at her brother who was averting his own eyes. "Y-you… d-did you drink too much last night…? Maybe you forgot to use the bathroom…?" He was slowly backing up out of her room, still speaking as he greatened the distance between them. "I-it's nothing to be a-ashamed of, s-sis… I-it happens, sometimes, a-and no matter who you are, you d-don't have control over it; s-so d-don't feel bad, i-it happened plenty when we were kids… I-I'll go get some fresh sheets…" With that, she could hear him running after seeing him close her door behind him.

_He… he thinks that I peed…_

Yuuko allowed herself to fall out of her bed and down onto the ground, ending up hitting her arm and head on the floor but not minding it. Not only had she had a dream about having sex with her brother, she had also… it had also been a… a…

Well, o-one of _those _kind of dreams…

Her life was now over.


End file.
